USS Spartan To Go Boldly
by Capuan
Summary: As an old foe begins to re-arm for war, Starfleet must weigh up the alternatives to a long and bloody conflict. The latest piece of starship technology is sent undercover deep into enemy territory to determine the truth. !FINALLY COMPLETE! - Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - Star Trek is property of Paramount pictures.  
  
USS Spartan - "To Go Boldly"  
  
Prologue  
  
It was dark in the vast underground caves of Melina III, so dark that a single burning torch illuminated only a few metres in front. A lone Cardassian sat in the dim light warming himself over the flickering flames whilst patiently waiting. He wore civilian clothing although the barely visible scars on his face and the disrupter hidden from view within his pocket may have suggested more.  
  
For more than an hour he sat patiently among the tombs of Cardassians from a time long ago. Until not so long ago this whole underground network was a place of magnificence and prosperity. Then it was all plundered by the military to fund their war effort against the Federation.  
  
As he strained his eyes to see a little further into the distance he could make out the shape of a small tomb in the wall. No doubt it contained ancient remains. Probably someone of importance at the time, although this tomb now lay as bare as every other one in the planet. It was all the fault of the Federation and their stupid war.  
  
His mind began to drift and he tried to imagine this Cardassian at his prime. He may have been one of the first to settle on Melina III, whatmore he may have been one of the first to leave Cardassia in search of the unknown. But a lot can happen in over four hundred years. The Cardassia of that day had faded and in its place was a stronger union, one that had something more than the splendour and prosperity of times gone by... POWER.  
  
However suddenly he was dragged back into reality when he heard a noise in the distance, his body became rigid and he stood upright. There it was again, and again, footsteps... someone was approaching.  
  
The eerie echo seemed to bounce off every wall within the cave which made it almost impossible to determine the direction they were approaching from. Instinctively he reached into his heavy golden tunic and felt for his disrupter.  
  
Moments later the footsteps had stopped, but by now he was sure they were very near, possibly watching him at this moment and waiting to see what his reaction would be. Seconds passed in what seemed like hours as he could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage and echoing throughout the cavern.  
  
" The light in Melina shines from a blood red sky." spoke an unfamiliar voice.  
Drawing his disrupter from his pocket he swiftly turned around pointing it into the blackness. However within a few seconds he was again calm. Although the sentence sounded bizarre it told he had found the one whom he was waiting for.  
  
A figure emerged from the darkness dressed from head to foot in black but stood quite some distance away from the torch so he could not be easily recognised. A shadow flowed from across his brow covering half his face, but his eyes gave off a chilling flame that could send a shiver down anyone's neck.  
  
" I believe you have some information for me." the voice came again.  
  
"Yes." came the blurted reply followed by a silence.  
  
" Well do share, I'm a very busy man."  
  
" I have it here." came the reply before the man reached into a pocket within his golden tunic and brought out a pad.  
  
He wearily took a few steps forward and placed the pad into the other man's hand never once taking his eyes off the man's flaming gaze. Instinctively he withdrew a few steps as the pad was checked for authenticity.  
  
" I can assure you its genuine, I obtained the information myself."  
  
The man in black never responded but eagerly studied the pads contents as a smile began to grow from his lips.  
  
" Excellent, it already confirms our theories." he eventually said.  
  
" What theory? That the Federation has a new class-ship?"  
  
" Last month our sensor relay picked up scans from the Badlands that the Federation has a new class starship which can travel at full impulse through that region."  
  
The other man looked disbelievingly astounded.  
  
" That's impossible nothing can go through that region at full impulse, the gaseous stresses would tear the ship to pieces," he said.  
  
" It is you who brought back the information," the man in black responded before continuing to read. "Bio-neural circuitry, a top speed of warp 9.975, its faster than anything in Starfleet or the Cardassian Union."  
  
Again he began to skim through the pad before stopping in amazement, again he looked up with those burning eyes.  
  
"They're building another one." he smiled confidently.  
  
" Yes I know, I also obtained a little more information." came the response as the man again reached inside his golden tunic and brought out another pad whilst starting to read from it.  
  
" Intrepid class starship... name unknown... construction already underway at Utopia Plantatia... estimated time to completion 2 months."  
  
The pad was immediately snatched from him to confirm the details.  
  
" Do you know what our scientists could do with this?" he ecstatically shouted. " Use this prototype to refit every warship so we would become the greatest force in the quadrant." He again skimmed through the pad eagerly before pocketing it.  
  
" You weren't tracked were you?" the man in black asked.  
  
" Not by the Federation." he responded.  
  
" What do you mean not by the Federation!!!... by who?"  
  
" The Maquis quarantined me attempting to return to Cardassian space."  
The man in black looked shocked by this.  
  
" And you still came here!!! You might have lead them straight to me!!!"  
  
No sooner had he shouted these words when a communicator sounded in his pocket, obviously it was from his ship as a voice blurted out.  
  
" Five Maquis raiders have entered the system, their entering weapons range of the planet."  
  
In a few short moments the cave all around them began to shake and rocks began to fall from the roof of the vast cavern.  
  
" You fool, they've followed you!" he shouted as he lifted his hands and tried to find the other mans neck.  
  
Instinctively he pulled out his disrupter and aimed it in the middle of his black flowing cloak. Just as he was ready to pull the trigger the caves again shook and a large boulder fell from the ceiling onto his arm sending the disrupter sprawling.  
  
The upright man in black again reached for his communicator.  
  
" Kalder Grim to the CDS Amulet, one to beam up."  
  
Within a great golden light that illuminated the whole cave he disappeared into thin air leaving the other man crawling on the floor with the cave ready to collapse. Suddenly a huge stone crashed on top of the burning torch leaving everything in complete blackness. The man opened his mouth to scream but never heard a sound as the collapsing of the ceiling drowned all noise. 


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

USS Spartan Episode 1 - [To Go Boldly, PART I]  
  
Episode 1, Chapter 1  
It was a warm July morning in San Francisco; the early morning sun shone low in the sky and created a brilliant yellow skyline that illuminated everything in the city. The towering Golden Gate Bridge cast a huge shadow over the bay area. The waterfront was almost deserted, no one was awake at this time, all were fast asleep but a tall stranger who wandered in the morning shadows. Simply strolling, nothing more, nothing less. The tiredness could be seen in his eyes, it could be seen in his aimless wandering just waiting for the passage of time.  
  
The sun rose in the morning sky and the area became more crowded. The week had again begun and the main flow of people streamed for Starfleet Headquarters. In the corner of his eye he could see the Academy, this brought back many memories, it had always done, perhaps this is the place he was the happiest in his life. He could still remember his graduation day as if it were yesterday but over twenty years had passed in what seemed only like a few minutes. He however realised this was a long time ago, when he ended a chapter in his life and began to turn into a new one.  
  
Today could easily be compared to that one so long ago. He was about to turn yet another page in his life, seeing the blank page in his mind he took a pen to it and began composing the future.  
  
A steady walk had now replaced the carefree stroll and he gazed around looking for the entrance labelled "My future." He, however, had to content himself with "Admissions".  
  
A secretary sat behind the main desk and she immediately caught a glimpse of the man. Acting like she had been waiting there for him all morning she snapped to action. He introduced himself and was immediately shown to a lounge in the back of the building. Left on his own he admired the peacefulness of the room. He stared into a mirror but seen an unfamiliar face looking right back. His eyes had opened slightly more as the brightness began to have an effect on them. But the tiredness still remained, it could be forced away temporarily but it would remain there for the rest of the day.  
  
The last 24 hours had been one very long day. He had yesterday, arrived back home for the first time in two years, friends and relatives whom he had not seen in many a year waited for his eagerly anticipated home coming. It seemed like the whole of New Zealand had been there to welcome him back. He missed his native home tremendously in his travelling of outer space. A sudden noise made him turn around, his loneliness came to an abrupt end. A Starfleet Admiral just looked and smiled at him. "Welcome, Captain Christopher Lennon," she said, "I'm Admiral Nechayev."  
  
Spontaneously he stood to attention and replied only, "Thank you Admiral."  
  
She continued, "Well Captain, to get straight to the point," she gestured at the open door behind her. It was her office. The man simply walked in at sat at the empty chair on the near side of the desk.  
  
"Tea, coffee?" she inquired?  
  
"I think coffee would be the wisest decision," he replied, hoping that would wake him slightly.  
  
"Well Captain," she began as she poured the coffee from the pot into two cups, "I think you know why you're here. As you are well aware the conflict between the Federation and the Cardassian Union has escalated in recent weeks, there have been reports that the Cardassians are arming for another war. I'm also sure you have heard about the fate of Captain Maxwell of the USS Phoenix. He had similar suspicions about the Cardassians but unfortunately acted without orders, if proper protocols were observed we would have investigated the matter in full and could have drawn out the facts."  
  
Christopher Lennon simply sat back and sipped his coffee taking in every single word the admiral spoke.  
  
"However we at Starfleet Command plan to investigate the matter further, we are sending in a single ship to the demilitarised zone, officially for scientific purposes, but unofficially to scan the Cardassian border area for any signs of Cardassian military installations."  
  
Lennon broke the silence he had held for so long and said, " Do you expect to find any Admiral?" Nechayev paused for a moment thinking about the question, "Honestly Captain, I don't know, but this matter is to important to just let sit at the moment,"  
  
"I agree," he reassured, still enjoying his morning coffee,  
  
"We have been constructing a new type of ship, one that can manoeuvre easily in the Badlands, the Intrepid Class Starship. Our prototype, the USS Intrepid was launched last year; her shakedown went without significant incident. However, her manoeuvrability in the badlands has not been fully tested yet. Another Intrepid Class starship, the USS Spartan was completed last month, currently she is still on her shakedown cruise, but it is expected back at Earthstation McKinley in 4 weeks."  
  
Lennon slowly took his eyes from the coffee beans at the bottom of his cup.  
  
"The Spartan," his eyes widened, "The Greek god of rebellion, ironic perhaps, it could be sent to stop a war. Fate does play such tricks Admiral."  
  
"Yes, but as Starfleet Officers we must use more reliable sources Captain,"  
  
"Of course Admiral," he said putting his empty cup back on the table. The admiral lifted the pot to give him a refill. And continued;  
  
"We have chosen you, Captain, to lead this mission. We are giving you that chance to test her stealth and her manoeuvrability through the badlands. You are ordered not to engage in large style conflicts with the Cardassians, if need-be defend yourself, but don't get over aggressive. If you do find military installations we will need physical proof they exist. This may call for an away team to infiltrate the installation and bring back some evidence. The Federation Council will not act on a rumour. However I don't want your team to take part in a mission of destruction. Once evidence is found we will send in an assault team, you and your crew will take no part." She paused for a moment to give him time to take it all in, but she noted Lennon's gaze never broke.  
  
"Remember this is an undercover mission, so most of your Senior Officers have already been hand-picked, they are some of the best Starfleet has to offer. All like yourself trained in both undercover and infiltration skills."  
  
She handed him a pad, it required a level 12-authorisation code to open it, he did so and glanced at his new crew.  
  
"Your new First Officer is Commander Riccardo Sebastian Sara, he is a very skilled officer and will lead any away team you choose to send. Your tactical officer is a Lieutenant Commander Cumbrae; he is a Vulcan and will be essential in this mission and for recovering any clues of military build up. Your Chief Engineer is Lt. Isaac Glatzer, he has been ever present in the building of the ship and knows every bulkhead and control panel aboard the ship. Your Operations officer is Lieutenant Anel Jura, half-Human half Trill and is a skilled computer analyst and should be an asset to your crew. Your Chief Science Officer is Lieutenant Ruth Donnachie, her official objective is to gather scientific scans of the area, and she is responsible for putting up the net of 'official' matters of the ship, which is a necessity in this type of mission. The Chief Medical Officer Lucas Dayne is trained in both Human and Cardassian physiology; this could come in useful in undercover missions. Finally your Helmsman is one of the best pilots we've had graduate from the Academy in many years, Ensign Atkar e-KiPlane is Ktarian and will be useful in testing those dangerous manoeuvres through the Badlands. You shall meet up with them when I notify you to do so." Again she stopped to check his reaction to the roster.  
  
"Is that all?" was the only reply,  
  
"If you feel another position is essential, then ask me,"  
  
To that he nodded and again glanced back at his crew rooster to try and read their personal details. But Nechayev felt it necessary to continue.  
  
" I also want to draw your attention to a growing breakaway group of Federation Citizens, calling themselves the Maquis. They are against our peace treaty with the Cardassians and are likely to be hostile to both sides. I don't have to remind you Captain, although you are undercover, the standard regulations still apply, you must regularly report to me and only me." she stated. "As of this moment you are relieved of your former command aboard the USS Aintree and are now working for Starfleet intelligence. Do you have any questions Captain?"  
  
"Just one Admiral, when do we leave?" 


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
3 weeks later  
  
The buildings of Christchurch in New Zealand were somewhat smaller than their counterparts in San Francisco, but Christopher Lennon always thought the area far more beautiful. The snow-capped rolling hills of the Southern Alps could be seen in the distance on clear days, the area seemed so much more peaceful and natural. He was glad to be home. For the last three weeks he had been cramming on Starfleet's undercover protocols as well as extensively studying the Cardassian Union. He had one week left of preparation before the USS Spartan was due at Earthstation McKinley and in that time he had an entire senior staff to meet.  
  
He was ordered to meet his First Officer, Riccardo Sara, back in San Francisco shortly. But for a while he just gazed out his window and felt content a little longer. His thoughts became lost in the endless view of the Pacific Ocean from his window, but his laptop beeped bringing him back to reality.  
  
"To Captain Christopher T. Lennon, Your executive officer for the forthcoming mission, Commander Riccardo Sebastian Sara, has arrived at Starfleet Headquarters. He is currently awaiting your arrival."  
  
He contacted Starfleet Command through his computer and requested immediate transport to San Francisco. In a brilliant flash of light he appeared on a transporter pad at Starfleet Headquarters, immediately he rushed to his office and found Commander Sara awaiting him there. Lennon had had no trouble recognising him. Unlike himself, Sara looked exactly the same as he did in his personal file.  
  
"Commander Riccardo Sebastian Sara, welcome." He stated with his hand outstretched,  
  
"Thank you sir, I'm glad to be serving with you on this mission,"  
  
"Likewise Commander," replied Lennon before showing Sara into his office.  
  
They sat down at his desk and Lennon put his laptop on the surface before opening it. He offered the commander a drink before walking over to his replicator and ordered 2 cups of coffee. Unsure how to start the conversation he opted for a direct approach.  
  
"How much do you know about the forthcoming mission Commander Sara?" he inquired as he placed the coffee on the desk.  
  
" I know we are participating in an undercover mission to the Cardassian Border to determine the state of the Cardassians military readiness. I've already spoken with Admiral Nechayev."  
  
"Our cover is a science mission to the Badlands, but we are looking for proof that the Cardassians are arming for war. This probably will constitute an away team, lead by you to bring back any evidence."  
  
Ric Sara nodded taking in everything the Captain had to say; this explained why he was ordered to do so much training in the holodeck recently.  
  
"I'm assuming our senior staff have already been chosen, sir." Ric asked.  
  
The Captain called up the Admiral's database on his laptop turned it around for Ric to see.  
  
"All except for one, I think a mission like this needs a counsellor, and I plan to include Lieutenant Kestra Vall in that list. I'm awaiting the admiral's clearance on that. But on the general crew, I'm expecting you to familiarise yourself with as many of them as you can, as well as our objectives." He said while downloaded the database onto a pad for the Commander. Lennon handed it to him.  
  
"I'm sorry to say I'm not familiar with any of them, Ric added.  
  
"Starfleet undercover protocol tends not to assign officers who are acquainted,"  
  
"Of course, I'll begin looking them up in person immediately, most of them are currently situated on Earth,"  
  
"And one last thing Commander, I've been informed of a relatively new group of breakaway Federation citizens calling themselves the Maquis, they are against our peace treaty with the Cardassians, and could be hostile to both sides, I also want you to look into the matter."  
  
That was about all Lennon had to say in official matters, he was aware Ric received an almost identical briefing from the Admiral as himself.  
  
"I expect to see you a lot over the next week, I've assigned you an office just down the corridor," he said whilst completing the paperwork from his laptop.  
  
" So tell me Ric, has it been a long time since you were last home", Lennon added.  
  
"Three years, in all that time I've really missed this place,"  
  
"Where are you currently staying?" the Captain asked,  
  
"Back in my old home, Naples, Italy." 


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Lennon stood at the upper docking port on Earthstation McKinley, this spacestation was as close to a man-made planet as there is ever likely to be he thought. Thousands of people live here and even more passed through on a daily basis. No other species in the quadrant had anything to match this. It made him feel almost proud to be human. He was proud to be part of all this and willing to defend it against any foe. His view shifted to the docking port door at the far side of the bay, he looked outside and into the vastness of space. Stars twinkled in the background to give character to the void. Gradually the door of the docking port filled. A huge white ship entered the enclosed harbour in the spacestation. He spotted it approaching for some time now and ever since it distinguished itself from a far off star he had a feeling that this ship would be an important part of his future. It was now close enough to read the markings on the hull.  
  
"USS Spartan - NCC 79226"  
  
The name fired the imagination, Spartan, Greek god of rebellion, and he was sure his time in command of this ship would be very memorable. He peered through the front windows on the ship to see the mess hall, it was empty on this occasion but he knew there were many people on the ship. The ship finally docked and Lennon just admired the beauty, he wanted to go down to see his new ship from close up, but something stopped him, his legs just would not move, as if they were telling him not to board the ship. What wonders may occur on this ship he could not say, but eventually he conjured up the strength to get away from the docking window to see his new ship up close 


	5. Part 1: Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The long awaited day finally came upon them, the hull of the USS Spartan gleamed in the lights from the windows of the spacestation. Lennon again stood proudly at the same upper docking port, seeing the ship in a buzz of activity. He had waited many weeks for this but even now something held him back. He did not want to leave the novelty of the Spartan behind him, perhaps it was a sixth sense that he thought it better not to board the ship, he wasn't quite sure. He could have stayed there all day doing nothing, but just watching, watching and waiting, until his Tactical Officer Lt. Commander Cumbrae spotted him. He walked over from afar just to exchange a few words. "Captain, my security team and I are ready to board the vessel, and prepare for your instructions, I have many matters to discuss with you before we leave space dock."  
  
The tone of his voice rarely changed throughout the whole sentence. Cumbrae just stood there, waiting for the Captain to reply. Could he tell the Vulcan about his sixth sense? No, Cumbrae would just see this as illogical and an inefficient use of the Captain's time prior to a busy mission. A brief thought and he made up his mind it was no-use delaying boarding the ship any longer. He would walk with Cumbrae to the docking port.  
  
"Very good Commander, I'll speak with you in private before we disembark. Tell me Commander, have you served before with any of your security team?" he said beginning to move away, a sign for the Vulcan to follow  
  
"No," was the sharp reply, "Starfleet Undercover Protocols tend to avoid putting acquainted officers on board the same ship." Lennon knew that, he knew the Vulcan would state the obvious, but just continued on and remembered privately how much Vulcans get on his nerves.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Commander Ric Sara stood almost alone on the bridge, the place deserted for the time being, but he was sure in an hour or so the whole ship would be buzzing with excitement. It was the excitement awaiting a new ship on her first mission.  
  
Ric marvelled at the design of this new intrepid class starship, the helm situated alone at the front of the bridge, were it should be. Ops were hiding away at the back of the room, adjacent to tactical. However, what he loved the most was the shear space the bridge possessed. The width was extraordinary, the entire crew for this mission could be placed simultaneously on the bridge with room to spare. Another unique feature was the Science and Engineering consoles at either end of the command platform. It was an efficient way to communicate throughout the whole ship. Only a few junior officers were currently on the bridge, mostly engineers ensuring the ship would function without any major problems. The crew for the forthcoming mission had not begun to board the ship, only a handful had been allowed on-board for routine medical examination.  
  
The door to the turbo-lift then opened and Ric turned around expecting the Captain to be standing in the doorway, instead out walked a rather attractive woman whom he had never laid eyes upon before. She wore a blue uniform and the insignia of Lieutenant. She wasn't part of this crew, was she?  
  
Ignoring standard Starfleet protocol she immediately spoke,  
  
"You must be Commander Sara, I'm pleased to be serving with you,"  
  
Ric just stood silently for a second trying to think if he overlooked this person in the crew compliment, unless.  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Kestra Vall, ship counsellor," she said with a slightly puzzled look upon her face.  
  
"Of course," he immediately replied, "I remembered Captain Lennon saying you would be joining us aboard the ship, welcome aboard."  
  
Sara smiled and extended his hand to give a sincere welcome, she took it and began to sense a feeling of warmth. For a moment they just smiled at each other before the fact she was a Betazoid entered Ric's mind. Was she reading him right now? He began to feel slightly uncomfortable with this invasion of his privacy.  
  
"And yes, I am Betazoid," she said sensing his thoughts, but reassured him, "But don't worry, I do not read peoples mind, I only sense their feelings and emotions."  
  
"Should I stop feeling paranoid then?" he asked,  
  
"That might help, if were going to work together," she laughed as she said. Ric only smiled again and removed his hand from the handshake.  
  
"In that case you can call me Ric,"  
  
"Thank-you Ric, you may call me Lieutenant Vall," she paused for a moment only joking, Sara laughed, but she continued whilst warmly smiling, "Call me Kestra."  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Part 1: Chapter 5

Episode 1, Chapter 5  
  
Sickbay was certainly the busiest place on the ship only a few hours before departure. Doctor Lucas Dayne and his assistants had been run off their feet from the very first instant ship doors opened to the crew. The captain ordered all crew to report to sickbay for routine medical as soon as they boarded the vessel. Watching his assistants being run off their feet he took a five minute breather in his office.  
  
Only one person had failed to report for their medical, Captain Lennon. It appears he shares almost every other Captain's views by hating medical examinations. Lucas however, had the powers to order the Captain to be examined. But he would firstly wait and see if the Captain would appear by his own free will.  
  
His thoughts began to speculate about the forthcoming mission as he tidied his office. The Doctor held an anticipation and sense of excitement about this mission. Lucas began to think back to his time aboard the USS Hood during the Border Wars against the Cardassians. An evil empire was the general consensus of most of the crew's attitude towards the Cardassians. An empire expanding through conquest, and the enslavement of millions.  
  
Many years ago he had experienced this first-hand. The humanitarian mission to Bajor, which he spent 4 weeks on the planet's surface, showed him the brutality and cruelty of the Cardassians. He made a few Bajoran friends in his time their and promised he would return to them once the occupation was over but had never found the time to keep that promise.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The ship was looking good from an Engineers perspective, only a few hours until launch from Earthstation McKinley and no major problems to report. Lieutenant Isaac Glatzer had been a part of the shakedown cruise on the vessels initial launch four weeks prior. 'A fine piece of machinery' he often thought, never before had he the pleasure of testing a ship on shakedown before. The vessels neural circuitry made his job a lot easier to do. Many an engineer would kill to be running this ship.  
  
The fact this was an undercover mission made him slightly nervous. Apart from his basic training he had no undercover experience, after all he was only here to make the ship go, and just now it performed that function adequately. Although its manoeuvrability within the Badlands had not yet been thoroughly tested he wanted to investigate the matter further before launch. Turning on his heel he moved towards the main doors of Engineering and headed for a turbolift.  
  
The doors opened in front of him and Isaac caught a glimpse of a huge man situated inside the lift. His head automatically looked up searching for a face. It was Ktarian.  
  
"You must be Ensign Atkar e-KiPlane," he said out loud, funny, he never thought he would be looking up at someone so huge and calling them Ensign. The face looked down at him, "That is correct," and he looked away. Manners or courtesy has never been one of any Ktarian's strong points, but Isaac tried to make conversation anyway,  
  
"I'm the Chief Engineer, I've been looking forward to taking a look at the manoeuvrability effects of this new ship, you are the Helmsman I believe."  
  
"I am." came the slow response.  
  
"I'm Isaac, Isaac Glatzer," he outstretched a hand to the huge Ktarian.  
  
"Welcome Mister Isaac Isaac Glatzer." replied Atkar as he took a very firm grip of the engineer's hand. Just at that moment the doors opened to the bridge, it was almost deserted, only the First Officer and counsellor sitting in the Command tier chatting away about something other that the forthcoming mission it seemed.  
  
The Ktarian walked out of the turbolift first and Isaac estimated he must tower at about 6'8, but his attention then turned to the agony in his hand, "I wonder if I need a second medical?" he thought.  
  
Commander Sara walked over to welcome Atkar, with an outstretched hand,  
  
"Welcome to the Spartan Ensign," From the back of the room Isaac knew this was a bad idea. He walked down to meet the First Officer, but instead of a hand-shake both thought it a better idea to just nod heads and let some blood flow back into their aching hands. 


	7. Part 1: Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"It really is something," Lennon thought to himself as he walked through the lower decks of his new ship. The crew were all in place awaiting their Captain, but he was in no rush. He began his tour in his quarters just unpacking personal items and making his presence felt on the ship, he wanted to see the ship from the crew's point of view before he began official proceedings Captain. Lennon met some of his crew whilst admiring the view from the Mess Hall, if he had enough time the holodeck would be his next port of call. However he thought his First Officer would be expecting him on the bridge now, afterall he really could use the time to decorate his ready-room. Moving down the hall he then decided to take the next turn off for a turbolift.  
  
"Deck 1." he called, and within a few seconds the entire bridge spawned out from before his eyes.  
  
"Captain on deck," shouted a young Ensign situated at ops. The whole staff turned around and stood at attention. Commander Sara stood up from the command chair and walked over to greet the Captain,  
  
"She's one fine ship Captain," he said,  
  
"That she is Commander, his attention then turned to his counsellor. "Kestra, I see you made it, we're extremely happy to have you aboard, it puts all of our mental problems slightly at ease."  
  
"You've never said before," replying as she laughed. It was obvious to anyone on the bridge that these two were close friends, perhaps the reason why he insisted to the Admiral she be aboard this mission. Lennon made his way down to the helm where a towering Ensign stood.  
  
"Ensign Atkar, I hope you know how to fly this thing,"  
  
"Yes sir, of course sir"  
  
He then understood the prior warning he wouldn't get a lot of talking from the Ktarian. Although his piloting record from the academy stood for itself and Lennon knew this was the man to fly this new ship.  
  
At this moment he thought it an excellent time to give his first order:  
  
"Reports to be submitted by all Department heads and senior staff as soon as possible, prepare for departure within the hour, make all the relevant announcements."  
  
At that the bridge snapped into to a frenzy of movement to carry out his orders, whereas the Captain just walked over to his chair and sat down watching everyone else in action. He was going to enjoy this mission.  
  
For the next hour or so, reports from Department Heads arrived on his ready room desk, the crew seemed happy and everything seemed in working condition, just one more protocol to follow:  
  
"Captain's Log, Stardate 46610.2 Everything seems to be in working order and crew look in excellent shape for this mission, we are ready to depart shortly. I have already met most of the crew, everyone seems accounted for and willing to go, we must all work together to accomplish our goal. Commander Sara looks a great team motivator, and I can't think of a better First Officer for this mission. But I'm glad to have Lt. Vall back aboard, she is a long standing friend and her role as Morale Officer and counsellor will be vital on this mission. Hard work and determination is required by all the crew if we are going to succeed on this mission and attempt to prevent a full-scale war which could de-stabilise the entire Alpha Quadrant." 


	8. Part 1: Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The mood had tensed slightly as the Captain walked from his ready-room back onto the bridge. The silence could have been cut with a knife as he took the command chair in the centre of the bridge. His eyes began to wander throughout the bridge, noticing the area was unusually occupied; even his Chief Engineer and Doctor were situated there.  
  
Although no-one spoke, the crew all knew what Lennon was waiting on. Then suddenly a panel beeped from behind him, Lennon, Sara and Vall stood up awaiting confirmation of what they expected. Lieutenant Jura swiftly jumped into action at the ops station.  
  
"Captain, Admiral Nechayev is hailing."  
  
"Put it her on the main viewer," Suddenly the image of the admiral appeared in front of her, she had been waiting for the Spartan to depart before giving it her best wishes. All bridge officers stood to attention.  
  
"That ship suits you Captain," she said.  
  
"Thank you Admiral, I hope I'll serve her well,"  
  
"I don't have to tell you the importance of this mission to the Federation Captain, don't fail us, and bring the ship back in one piece." He laughed slightly at the suggestion, wondering if she thought he wouldn't bring it back in one piece. She continued, "Good luck Captain, I expect your completed report in two weeks. For all our sakes, I wish you luck, you are now clear to depart."  
  
The view screen returned to the main picture of the inside of the spacestation. Lennon looked around at his crew, all smiling, and all anticipating what is going to happen next.  
  
"All hands, prepare to disembark, all stations report ready" he again looked around at his bridge crew and one by one came the cry of "Ready sir,"  
  
"Ensign, lay in a course to leave the station."  
  
"Already done sir," Atkar quickly replied.  
  
"Engage at one-quarter impulse,"  
  
Atkar swiftly turned around to see if he had heard correctly. "Sir, Starfleet regulations state that thrusters only should be used in disembarking from a spacestation."  
  
Atkar proved he knew the rules, but apparently his lack of service experience showed. Commander Sara took a step forward and deliberately coughed out loud. With Lennon still smiling, Atkar turned back to his station and carried out the Captains orders, "Aye sir." Lennon and Sara could only hope his piloting would be better, otherwise the whole crew would be in for a rough ride.  
  
The viewscreen showed the opening in the spacestation rapidly approaching, and soon swallowing up the entire ship, and before them simply appeared the endless vastness of space, without any boundaries and without any regulations.  
  
"To boldly go where no man has gone before," he said out loud for the bridge to hear. A short silence followed before Kestra Vall pointed the error of his ways.  
  
"Woman," she merely said. Lennon turned to her looking puzzled, "You should have said where no-one has gone before." After a pause the Captain realised his error.  
  
"Of course Kestra, of course."  
  
At that the Spartan warped out of the solar system and into infinity. 


	9. Part 1: Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Many hours had passed since launch; the bridge was no longer the hype of exuberance that it had been not so long ago. Sitting in the command chair Sara quietly contemplated the mission. He wondered would the opportunity present itself for him to lead an away team. As an experienced combatant he never hoped for war, but would be ready for it if it was necessary. Although not quite sure who would comprise his away team, he began reading through some personnel files. Cumbrae would obviously be his first choice, but Sara was unsure how the others would perform in an armed landing party. Starfleet Command gave glowing reports for all the senior officers, which in all truth made it harder for him to decide whom to bring. The reports only said so much, but there are aspects of a person that can not be measured, and can not be put into writing on a personnel file. He believed it would benefit the bridge staff if some sort of rendezvous could be arranged. He would like to get to know the crew a little better. In turning around, Sara noticed Counsellor Kestra Vall chatting away to Lieutenant Anel Jura at the Ops station. Although Vall never seemed to stop talking, Jura looked to be quiet and always trying to focus on her work. Maybe she knew Sara was watching.  
  
However he quickly turned around and headed for the Captain's Ready Room leaving the bridge in the trusty hands of Commander Cumbrae.  
  
"Enter," the voice from within called out, Sara walked in admiring the size of the area compared to his own office. He noticed the Captain still unpacking and in particular was drawn to an ancient facemask sitting on the table.  
  
"Now this is remarkable. What exactly is it?" he asked admiring in particular the artistry of the orange stripes around the wooden brow.  
  
"That is an ancient medicine mask, worn by a Maori doctor." Noticing Sara's face was still slightly confused he elaborated, "Maori were the first inhabitants of New Zealand, arriving by boat from Polynesia almost a thousand years ago. The mask was worn by the village doctor who practised medicine, practised very loosely."  
  
Sara still stood there admiring the mask and complimenting it further.  
  
"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" said Captain Lennon. As if surprised by the question Sara's mind snapped to attention and he put down the mask.  
  
"I was just thinking Captain, it would be beneficial if this crew became better acquainted with one another. Do you have any objection in staging a 'welcoming' gathering in the Mess Hall tonight?"  
  
"I agree, in would be a good idea to have some sort of bonding session on the eve of taking her to the Cardassian border," Lennon replied.  
  
"Excellent Captain, I'll spread the word," he replied and jokingly added "And by the way sir... you should have said 'to go boldly'." Lennon seemed puzzled by this comment, unsure what Sara was referring to.  
  
" On the bridge earlier, when Kestra interrupted you for being sexist." The memory sprung to the Captain's mind. Sara went on " 'To boldly go' is grammatically incorrect, you should have said 'To Go Boldly'."  
  
The captain just gazed strangely upon his 1st Officer.  
  
"Did you swallow a dictionary this morning Commander?"  
  
"No sir"  
  
"Good." 


	10. Part 1: Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
So it came to pass, that night the Mess Hall was packed with almost the entire crew, all of the bridge officers, including Commander Cumbrae at the Captain's personal order, had amassed. The Vulcan had felt the gathering would be an inefficient use of the ships personnel, hence the order by Lennon to attend.  
  
Although it was quite casual most people found that the mission was a good place to begin conversing. A small grouping of Engineers had formed at the buffet table when Doctor Dayne walked over to introduce himself. The Chief Engineer, Isaac Glatzer could only bring himself to point out how bad replicated food tasted. If he was back home in Israel then he could show to everyone the fine art in making food. The doctor agreed and in hearing this Ric Sara approached to challenge him.  
  
" You've not lived until you've tasted my mother's spaghetti bolognese."  
  
" No, not at all, when we get back to Earth, I'll show you a good meal American style," Dr. Dayne put in. Ric looked over at Isaac, who in turn looked over to Anel Jura. They all agreed American style food was rancid.  
  
Isaac turned to the Bolian security guard nearby, "How's the food on Bolarus?" The Bolian looked up.  
  
" You mean the Kurq'jeistal,"  
  
" Never mind," Isaac replied.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Across the room Science Officer Ruth Donnachie stood alone at a window and stared into a huge gas cloud that lay some way in the distance. She hadn't served aboard a starship since that fatal day three years ago when the Melbourne and nearly all its crew, including her husband fell victim to the Borg at Wolf 359. Only she, her daughter Lynne and a handful of others escaped the Borg's clutches.  
  
Ever since, she had worked in research labs on Earth and made a quiet, comfortable home for her daughter and herself. Then this mission was dreamed up and it was necessary to have a full complement of science officers aboard to fulfil the ships 'official' mission. Ruth would have preferred to stay home but the admiral's orders were clear, she was the most qualified candidate at that time and wasn't in a position to refuse. However she felt guilty for leaving her sister's family to take care of Lynne for the two weeks this mission would last.  
  
'Think of it as a holiday mum.' she remembered Lynne say, but she wouldn't want to spend her holiday stuck aboard a starship with science experiments.  
  
The Captain had spotted his Chief Science Officer from across the crowded room. He hadn't had the chance to meet her for a prolonged period of time so now was as good a time as any.  
  
From across the room she had noticed his approach and immediately stood to attention.  
  
" May I join you Lieutenant?" He asked as he also stood by the window and stared into the beautifully coloured gas cloud.  
  
"How are things in the Science Department?" he added.  
  
Ruth looked back at him for a second before responding, "Fine Captain, we've finished unloading our equipment for use in the science scans. Now they'll probably just gather dust for the next fortnight."  
  
" Well I'm sorry you'll not get the chance to use them, I hope you've got all the necessary data to transmit back to Starfleet."  
  
" Yes, we've got enough falsified science scans to recreate an entire quadrant, I've just got to decide what to transmit back to Starfleet." replied Ruth.  
  
" So I assume the science dept. have virtually no work for this mission" he said.  
  
" Most of us are working on personal experiments at the moment, I'm quite busy trying to put up the whole 'Science Mission' net, but when we've finished I hope to have convinced everyone they WERE on a science mission."  
  
" Good luck then Lieutenant, but if any of your staff have nothing to do then I have a ready-room that could use with a clean." the Captain jested. For a second he glanced around the room, spotting Commander Sara and Kestra Vall alone over in the corner and realised the two were becoming very good friends.  
  
Ruth laughed out in response, "I'll keep that in mind,"  
  
Suddenly the Captains combadge beeped rather urgently, and a junior officer called from the bridge.  
  
" Captain, we've been hailed by a group of unknown ship claiming to be part to Maquis Resistance. The ships have charged weapons and are asking to speak with you, in name!"  
  
Lennon abruptly jumped to his feet looking to see if his senior officers had received the same message, Sara's face seemed to agree with that assumption.  
  
" Red Alert!" he shouted to gasps of disbelief from the crew, " All crew to battle stations. Senior officers ... report to the bridge!" 


	11. Part 1: Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Lennon immediately rushed to the bridge and took command. Ric and Cumbrae were shortly behind and took their usual positions. The young lieutenant explained to the Captain the Maquis had ambushed them from a nearby nebula and circled in attack formation.  
  
" Red Alert," Sara confirmed, "Shields up, phasers and torpedoes at the ready." The bridge immediately went dark, Cumbrae's tactical panel beeped for the whole bridge to hear, he looked up.  
  
" Captain, the lead Maquis vessel is hailing us,"  
  
" On screen," Lennon ordered. Suddenly the viewscreen showed the picture of a human standing on the Maquis bridge. He said nothing for a few seconds to see how Lennon would react; the Captain just sat in his chair arms folded awaiting an explanation.  
  
" Pleased to meet you Captain Lennon, I've heard so much about you," he said as his colourful eyes flamed at the entire bridge.  
  
Sara glanced at the Captain to see his reaction, but he still remained seated showing no emotion.  
  
" You seem to have a distinct advantage over me, mister..." he paused waiting for him to identify himself.  
  
" Tyros" the Maquis Commander replied.  
  
" Now that introductions are over Mr. Tyros, you can start explaining this," Lennon firmly said.  
  
" Now, now Captain, we're not your enemy, in fact were here to help you." Tyros said in a sarcastic tone  
  
" Your here to help us? Forgive me but you don't look like you know a lot about interstellar plasma nebulas." Lennon added equally as bluntly.  
  
" No, I don't but I've heard you don't either. We're here to help you complete your real mission, Lennon," Tyros said dropping the formalities.  
  
" Captain Lennon." the captain said raising his voice and pointing to his collar.  
  
" Your in no position to give orders, are you?"  
  
" You'll call me Captain or you'll have a torpedo rammed into your ship," Lennon shouted back at him.  
  
" Alright Captain, in the interest of co-operation, but we've heard the Cardies have been up to no good." Lennon stayed silent waiting for him to continue. " And we have the people who can lead you to them."  
  
Lennon did not respond, he was pondering in his mind what to do.  
  
"I don't know where you get your information from Mr. Tyros," he continued, "But if I were you I'd have a word with my source."  
  
" You may wish to reconsider that Captain, but we're not going anywhere and neither are you." Tyros bluntly replied, "Oh and by the way Captain, I like your new ship."  
  
The viewscreen cut back to the Maquis attack line as he closed transmission. For a second there was an eerie silence over the bridge of the Spartan, until by breaking it the Captain shouted, "How the hell does he know that?" he yelled to no-one in particular.  
  
" I'm not sure Captain," Cumbrae responded, "But logically he has been informed recently of our arrival in the region."  
  
"And Captain," Kestra Vall said, "If you don't co-operate he means to attack the ship, I could sense it from him. Underneath his anger there is fear. But I can sense he is hiding something."  
  
" So what are our options?" Sara asked,  
  
" Well we could co-operate, or we could fight our way out. Cumbrae, what chance would we have of defeating them in combat?" Lennon asked.  
  
" I think it's about even Captain, we have far superior firepower, whereas they have many ships."  
  
" OK, we'll consider it for now, but I'm concerned there may be someone on board relaying information to these terrorists. I want an investigation. If there is someone, Cumbrae, I want this person found, no matter where he is.  
  
" Yes Captain," the Vulcan chief of security responded.  
  
" But on the other hand," Lennon said, "This may be an opportunity in itself to gather some much needed information," he cunningly replied.  
  
" Captain?" Sara replied, unsure what the Captain was going to do. Even an enigmatic look appeared over Kestra Vall's face, she could not tell what plan was being crafted in the Captains mind . . .  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . 


	12. Part 2: Chapter 1

USS Spartan Episode 2 - [To Go Boldly, PART II]  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lennon's time seemed up, the Maquis had forced him to play his hand and that's exactly what the Captain intended to do. He ordered communications to be restored with the lead Maquis ship. Tyros once again appeared on the viewscreen standing on the Maquis bridge. Lennon felt no longer intimidated by his knowledge of the Spartan's mission.  
  
" Right Mr. Tyros, lets talk business then. The Cardassian's military build up near the demilitarised zone may be of some interest to us, as we are all upright and peaceful individuals." Lennon shouted out.  
  
A smile appeared over the Maquis' face and Kestra could sense a satisfaction from inside.  
  
" That's excellent Captain, I knew you had enough sense to see that we are not your enemy. Our common enemy is Cardassia."  
  
" So where do you suspect these Military Installations to be?" Lennon quizzed.  
  
" Ah, even if I knew the location Captain, I would bet it is heavily defended, you would need a fleet of starship just to get near it." Tyros responded. The Captain felt frustrated when he heard this.  
  
" Then you DON'T know where they could possibly be."  
  
" We might be able to find out, but this would be at great risk Captain, risk to you of course." Tyros paused waiting for some sort of response from Lennon.  
  
" Go on," was all he said.  
  
" There is a man, a member of the Cardassian Obsidian Order who is currently posing as a Cardassian diplomat's aide on Deep Space 9. He may have departed by now but I'm sure you could find some evidence of his last know whereabouts."  
  
" And he will be able to tell us?" asked Lennon  
  
" If he is convinced it would be in his best interests." Tyros laughed. He noticed on the viewscreen the reaction of Cumbrae, who lifted one of his Vulcan eyebrows curiously.  
  
" You mean interrogate him!" the Captain shouted back.  
  
" If you want to put it that way, yes."  
  
Lennon was unsure what to do, aware that kidnapping and interrogation was against a dozen or so Starfleet directives. But remembering that Admiral Nechayev ordered him to bring back evidence of the Military Installations, he realised this may be an opportunity too good to miss.  
  
" Why should I trust you on this matter?" Lennon asked,  
  
" Logically you shouldn't, but you don't have many options at this moment."  
  
The Captain signalled to Anel Jura at the ops station to terminate communication and immediately turned to ship's counsellor Kestra Vall looking for some sort of an insight to the proceeding conversation.  
  
" He was telling the truth when he said he didn't know where the installations were. And he believes this Cardassian will be able to tell you. But he is not being completely honest, he is holding something back."  
  
This made the Lennon worry, immediately his thought turned to a possible spy aboard his ship, he couldn't take on the Maquis with an insider aboard, they had to be flushed out. He turned to his Vulcan security chief.  
  
" Cumbrae, I want this person found now, do whatever it takes." he said.  
The Vulcan responded and quickly left the bridge to begin investigating. Commander Sara stood from his chair and walked over to the captain.  
  
" Tyros was right about one thing Captain, we don't have a great deal of options open at the moment." 


	13. Part 2: Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
From the viewscreen the bridge crew could see the Maquis ships breaking formation in front of the Spartan. They powered down their weapons and disappeared behind the gas nebula just as quickly as they had appeared in the first place. Everyone was glad to see them go. Lennon could not bring himself to trust them and was sure Tyros had a hidden agenda, he was quite sure they had not seen the last of the Maquis. However the possibility of a spy aboard made him extremely uncomfortable. All his instincts were telling him not to believe the Maquis, but options were running low at the moment. If Tyros was telling the truth, there should be some evidence of it aboard DS9. The Captain had ordered senior officers to the briefing room; he had many things to discuss.  
  
They assembled quickly in the conference room as if expecting the captain's order in advance. Commander Sara, Cumbrae, Kestra Vall, engineer Isaac Glatzer, scientist Ruth Donnachie, ops officer Anel Jura, Ensign Atkar, Dr. Dayne and the Captain himself were all present during the briefing.  
  
" First thing's first," the Captain began, "We have a possible security breach aboard our ship, I want this threat eliminated." he said looking at Cumbrae.  
  
"Captain, I have brought in many extra security methods, if there is a spy he won't be able to communicate outside the ship any longer. However, I am still no nearer to finding him."  
  
"I can sense dark secrets Captain." Counsellor Vall added.  
  
" I believe you Kestra," said the Captain, "It might be beneficial if both of you work together on this one." he said referring to Cumbrae and Kestra Vall.  
  
" We still have the problem about our next step," Sara said, "Do we go to DS9 to find this Cardassian, or do we find another way of identifying the military bases?"  
  
" What's your opinion on the matter Commander," the Captain asked Sara  
  
" I think this is an opportunity which may not present itself again."  
  
" That's good, because I agree. We should investigate on this lead but take the utmost caution in our proceedings." Lennon replied.  
  
" However, I've a gut feeling that this man Tyros can't be trusted, he's up to something." The captain glanced over to Lieutenant Donnachie, " It seems Ruth, that your 'Science Mission' net has failed.  
  
She became uncomfortable with the Captain's tone of voice, feeling he was ready to explode.  
  
" I'm sorry sir, I have no idea how. We have been sending the stored science scans back to Earth for quite sometime, it obviously hasn't fooled the Maquis."  
  
" I'm therefore reassigning you to astrometrics, where you will continually scan for Maquis ships, I don't want them to pull out any more surprises."  
  
" All that seems left now is to set a course for Deep Space 9," interrupted Sara noticing the Captain was coming down quite hard on Ruth Donnachie. He sat back in his chair and straightened his uniform considering the proposition.  
  
" Make it so." 


	14. Part 2: Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Spartan had only taken a few hours to reach Deep Space 9. From the time it first appeared in the viewscreen Lennon could never seem to take his eyes off it. It was a monstrosity. Originally built by the Cardassians as an ore processing station over the occupied Bajor but it had now become something bigger. The recent discovery of the wormhole leading to the Gamma Quadrant had turned Bajor from a tiny insignificant planet to a gateway between quadrants. Almost everyone in the Federation could see its potential, conversely so could everyone in the Cardassian Union. Their decision to pull back from Bajor now seemed a grievous error. Were they still bitter about it? Knowing the Cardassians he could easily conclude they would be.  
  
Suddenly a klaxon coming from Ops disturbed his theorising. Lieutenant Jura snapped to attention before announcing the cause.  
  
" We are being hailed from Deep Space 9, Captain."  
  
A Bajoran female appeared on the viewscreen, she held the rank of major, equivalent to the Starfleet rank of Commander meaning Lennon held superiority.  
  
" USS Spartan, this is Deep Space 9, we don't have orders confirming your presence here, could you clarify the matter?"  
  
Lennon had practised his response to the query,  
  
" This is Captain Christopher Lennon, we have an onboard sensor problem and need it repaired straight away," he lied, " We are requesting permission to dock."  
  
The Major presses a few buttons on the panel in front of her and looked up in a state of surprise.  
  
" Our computer is showing your onboard sensors are working within acceptable limits."  
  
Lennon felt uneasy; he glanced over at Kestra Vall sitting on her seat drinking coffee. She shouldn't be drinking that here! But it gave him an idea. Making sure she was out of the viewscreen picture, Lennon walked over and snatched the mug off her, continuing over to the science console where Lt. Donnachie formerly worked, he tipped the entire mug all over the control panel.  
  
The entire bridge staff looked at him in horror as the control panel sparked and began to smoke. Kestra Vall looked bedazzled by what the Captain had just done with her mug of coffee.  
  
" Hold on Captain," came the voice from the viewscreen, " Our computer is now showing the problem with you onboard sensors."  
  
" Yes well I think the stations sensors could use with a slight recalibration, under normal circumstances we would be glad to help but unfortunately we are very busy." Captain Lennon smugly responded.  
  
"You are clear to dock at upper docking port 2." the Major responded.  
  
The Captain strolled back over to the centre of his bridge wearing a bright smile, he handed the empty mug back to his counsellor who could only profusely shake her head and return the smile.  
  
" Thank you Major, we shan't be long at repairs." he replied as the viewscreen cut back to the image of the station.  
  
The smile was still very apparent on Kestra's face,  
  
" You cunning ......" she thought hard how to end the sentence without being given a court martial.  
  
Ric Sara's face was also beaming with amusement,  
  
" Wilful damage of Federation property! I'm sure that Admiral Nechayev wouldn't look to kindly at that." He joked.  
  
" Nor do I think Lieutenant Glatzer would look to kindly upon it!"  
  
However Glatzer had the workstation repaired in minutes, but was unable to see the funny side of the matter. 


	15. Part 2: Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Astrometrics was the best place on a starship to for covert scanning, its sensors were far more acute than those used at the tactical station on the bridge. Captain Lennon, Commander Sara, Cumbrae were gathered in the presence of Ruth Donnachie. The scientist had recently been reassigned here and was making remarkable progress in fine-tuning the scanners.  
  
" I have scanned all the docking ports, there are no Cardassian vessels docked at the station," she said. " For that matter there are no Cardassian life signs aboard the station, we must only assume that if the Cardassian diplomatic team were here, then they've left quite some time ago."  
  
Captain Lennon was sure they had been here, the whole station seemed on a heightened state of alert, but he needed some concrete proof. " Can you scan for remnants of a Cardassian warp trail?" Sara asked.  
  
Lieutenant Donnachie brought up the scans on the astrometrics screen straight away having already completed them in advance.  
  
" I've discovered a very vague Cardassian warp trail, it heads back to Cardassian space but I'm afraid the signal has degraded so much that I can't be anymore specific. I would estimate the ship departed roughly 32 hours ago." said Donnachie.  
  
It was a very impressive analysis that Ruth had come up with, the Captain was still slightly weary of her after the 'Science Net' objective failed, but her best efforts had to be acknowledged.  
  
" Very Good Lieutenant, but that doesn't give us a great deal of time to determine their route." He thought briefly about the next course of action before Commander Sara interrupted.  
  
" The flight plan of all outward bound ships will be recorded at the operations centre of DS9, will they not?"  
  
" That's right, but we must be secretive here, we can't let anyone know what we plan on doing so we can't get to the computer banks in ops." Lennon replied.  
  
" However," inserted Cumbrae with one of his eyebrows raised as if he was about to come up with an ingenious plan. "Since this would be a matter of high security, it could be assumed there is also a record of the Cardassians flight plan in the Security Department. It would of course be easier to get to than main Operations."  
  
" I am aware of the Head of Security aboard this station," added Sara, " he is a shapeshifter called Odo."  
  
Both men nodded their heads; this strange being intrigued almost all of Starfleet. Cumbrae even more so than the rest, being a fellow security chief. The chance of sneaking into his office to steal files would be too intriguing to pass up.  
  
" We need to divert his attention long enough for me to get into his office and covertly download several files." Cumbrae pointed out.  
  
" You?" both men asked,  
  
" I am the logical choice Captain, the files will be encrypted, and as a security chief I should be able to decipher them quickly."  
  
" But if your caught..." the Captain started, before Cumbrae interrupted,  
  
" The secret then is not to get caught."  
  
Both men shared a quick glimpse in which everything seemed to be clear.  
  
" So I'll be the one to arrange a disturbance," he added.  
  
Thus ended the conversation in astrometrics, and all three men headed for the door, leaving Ruth Donnachie inside alone to continue her work. Commander Sara headed the opposite direction leaving the Captain and Cumbrae to walk to the turbolift alone.  
  
" Was it wise sir, to discuss these matters with Lieutenant Donnachie present, afterall there may be spy onboard and you yourself have recently reassigned her." Cumbrae asked in a quite voice.  
  
" Commander, until I know for sure who this spy is, I'm not going to second guess all of my senior staff. If you have some evidence incriminating her then I'd like to hear it, if not she should not be singled out." replied Lennon.  
  
" However Captain if there is a spy, then there is a distinct possibility of it being a member of the senior staff." continued the Vulcan.  
  
" In all honesty no-one can be totally trusted, but making everyone feel paranoid is not going to get us anywhere." For a second he stopped and thought, "You might even be a spy yourself!"  
  
" I can assure you Captain, that I am not." replied Cumbrae almost taking offence to the Captains suggestion.  
  
"However," continued Lennon, " as a mater of security, no-one is to leave the ship whilst we are docked at DS9 unless given direct permission by me, we don't want anyone escaping from our ship."  
  
The turbolift arrived and the Captain ordered to be taken to the bridge, he still had a small matter to sort out of creating a diversion to distract the attentions of the shapeshifter security guard. For that he had an excellent idea. After a few seconds the turbolift opened out onto the bridge and Lennon stepped off first. Operations officer Anel Jura nodded to the captain to signify him taking command again.  
  
" Anel," he said before a pausing to think, "come into my ready- room." he concluded smiling as if a brilliant idea had entered his head.  
  
" And tell the good doctor to report as well," he shouted on the way to his ready room.  
  
Doctor Lucas Dayne had arrived within minutes of being called for. There wasn't a great deal going on in sickbay, so any opportunity to impress the new Captain would be welcome. However he was not expecting anything like this.  
  
" A fight!" he shouted repulsively.  
  
" That's right Doctor, a good old scrap between you two." replied the Captain.  
  
Both officers seemed shocked on hearing this. Anel Jura stood in silence, unable to speak. They were all well aware the Captain couldn't officially order this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He pleaded with them that it was for the good of the entire mission and the Captain gave his personal word that there would be no after effects.  
  
After a while both reluctantly agreed to take part in this rouse and the whole operation had been planned to the letter. Lennon would be overseeing the operation from a safe difference, afterall they were his crew and he was responsible for the safety of every one of them. 


	16. Part 2: Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The promenade on Deep Space 9 was especially busy when Captain Lennon, Cumbrae, Anel Jura and Dr. Dayne stood at the entrance to Quarks Bar. This helped matters as it would add to the confusion which the fight would bring. A multitude of species walked through these doors, all seeming to peacefully co-exist, until of course the away team entered.  
  
The Captain giving the signal immediately separated himself from Dayne and Jura. Cumbrae immediately started off towards Odo's office.  
  
" You bastard!" Jura shouted for all to hear, " You've just spilled my drink."  
  
" Yeah.. and what have you got to say about it." Dayne shouted back.  
  
At that she launched herself at him, tackling him at the waist and bringing them both quickly to the ground. It wasn't apparent from her looks, but Anel Jura could hold her own in a struggle, even the doctor was overwhelmed by her strength.  
  
As she held him in a headlock the bar became silent and one of the Ferengi bartenders called for security to break up the brawling pair. Immediately Odo ran out of his office and Captain Lennon gave the signal for Cumbrae to move in.  
  
Stealthily he slid in the doors and took a seat at Odo's main chair. Seconds later he was past the security codes and began downloading files.  
  
However the security patrol on the station weren't having as much luck. It took two officers to separate Jura and Dayne from the floor of Quark's Bar and after another exchange of insults they were held at a safe distance away from one another.  
  
" Does any of you care to explain the meaning of this?" shouted Odo as soon as the place had quieted down.  
  
" Yes, she's mad!" Dayne shouted back.  
  
Jura didn't respond, knowing the rouse had worked she looked over to the spot where Captain Lennon stood. Nothing, he and Cumbrae were at least half way to the turbolift by this point. Odo had little option but to take both officers into custody until this mess could be cleared up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back aboard the Spartan, Commander Sara was still on the look out for any bizarre behaviour from anyone onboard, it seemed he had taken over the search for the spy and was very aware the probability of the spy being a senior officer was quite high. Sara was covertly checking communication logs in engineering for any irregularities, and it seemed he may have been on to something. There were gaps in the sensor logs where it appeared something was missing. Chief Engineer Isaac Glatzer, seeing Commander Sara from across the room approached him from behind.  
  
" Anything I can help you with sir?" he asked.  
  
Almost jumping out his skin, Sara turned around to see the friendly face of Glatzer standing next to him.  
  
" No, not really, although I've noticed the sensor logs have gaps in them. I'm trying to free up some space on the computer for a science project." he lied.  
  
" That's nothing to worry about sir. It was from an antimatter surge during the testing period of the new warp engines, it entered into the computer through the new bio-neural circuitry and created gaps."  
  
" You're sure its nothing to worry about?" Sara quizzed.  
  
" Absolutely." Isaac replied.  
  
Sara then turned around and headed back for the bridge, willing to let the matter drop for the time being until it hit him that Glatzer was the Chief Engineer during the shakedown cruise and was the only one aboard the shakedown crew who had prior knowledge of the Spartan's mission. He could have released word to the Maquis weeks before the Spartan even left Earthstation McKinley. The thought sent a shiver down his back, he would watch engineering closely now.  
  
Upon leaving engineering Sara by chance ran into Captain Lennon and Cumbrae returning from their 'Away' mission. Cumbrae held in his hand a small storage device in which he had copied all of the flight paths of departing vessels from DS9. Sara read the smile from the Captain's face which could only mean a successful mission. However Cumbrae seemed slightly less forthcoming, still aware that Maquis eyes and ears were aboard he gave away little information to Sara about the outcome. All three men headed for astrometrics to try to plot the course of the Cardassian ship.  
  
Upon entering all three men were taken aback by what appeared on the Astrometrics screen in front of them. A very detailed map of the Cardassian Union's border with the Federation, one which it seemed would take Starfleet intelligence months to compile.  
  
Cumbrae approached Lieutenant Donnachie awaiting some sort of explanation for what was showing on screen.  
  
" Captain." she began as if the speech had already been prepared in advance, "I've managed to significantly extend the use of our sensors."  
  
Unsure what to say, Sara jumped in for the Captain.  
  
" You couldn't possibly have extended them that far." he said noting the accuracy of all the outposts and military instalments on the map.  
  
Cumbrae would have dragged her out of the room and arrested her on the spot for being a Maquis spy if she hadn't continued with her explanation.  
  
" I've managed to tie the Spartan's sensors in with the stations and all other ships docked at DS9 to give us an enhanced map of the Cardassian border."  
  
Not totally convinced by her answer the Captain interrupted.  
  
" You weren't given permission to do that Lieutenant!" he angrily said.  
  
" I'm sorry Captain but there wasn't enough time. The strength of the sensor network was only adequate for a four second interval, just after the USS Excalibur docked and slightly before the Hood departed. It was an opportunity which presented itself for a short time and I felt it couldn't be missed."  
  
The Captain, Commander Sara and Cumbrae all exchanged glances at one another considering the credibility of her story. It seemed hard to believe this sensor network could scan so thoroughly into enemy territory.  
  
" I know what I've just done breaks a few treaties with the Cardassians, but I've discovered I'm not the only one breaking treaties." she continued as the display zoomed into Cardassian space to a science station near the border. "This science station in Cardassian space has been emitting huge tachyon pulses in the direction of Federation Space. It seems that they have also been spying on every Starfleet vessel in this sector for quite some time. However the intensity of the tachyon pulse means that the Cardassians can relay false sensor readings to any ship passing through adjacent sectors, so what appears on this screen may not actually exist."  
  
"Any signs of new Cardassian Military installations?" Sara quizzed.  
  
" None, but they may be hidden from view by the tachyon pulses."  
  
Cumbrae went to check the authenticity of this report at the console as Lieutenant Donnachie stepped back, but the Captain had a difficult choice.  
  
" Lieutenant Donnachie, I'm aware of your eagerness to complete this mission and I'm sure you acted in what you believed the crew's best interests. However this is a serious breach of protocol and in light of recent circumstances I have no other alternative than to confine you to quarters for the remainder of this mission."  
  
Lennon felt sorry for doing this but it was the only alternative, aware that in the same position he probably would have done the same. However as Ruth was escorted through the door his frustration was complete when he looked at the astrometrics console where Cumbrae confirmed every word Ruth had spoken. 


	17. Part 2: Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Lennon was only now willing to concede that this mission wouldn't be as straight forward as he had originally planned. Learning that the Cardassians were constantly spying on Federation space and were probably watching his every move made him feel very troubled. With a possible Maquis spy aboard his ship matters seemed far worse. In his mind both Lieutenants Glatzer and Donnachie appeared to be hiding something. To make matters worse DS9's security personnel had informed him that Anel Jura was not to be released back to the Spartan, she is to undergo further questioning. For a while he could only feel regret that he hadn't told Admiral Nechayev were to go at the beginning of this whole mess.  
  
But if there was an upside to recent events Cumbrae was able to track the planet to which the Cardassian diplomat had been taken. Melina III, it was a small sparsely populated planet quite near the gaseous Badlands. He could also feel thankful that Doctor Dayne had been returned to the ship after being branded the victim of the incident involving Anel Jura. Lennon just wanted to quickly get off this station before any more trouble came his way.  
  
Setting a course for the Cardassian border he could only feel happy to be leaving this station, knowing that when the mission was over he would come back for Anel Jura. Meantime the ops station would be taken over by Commander Sara.  
  
Of course the problem still remained of how the Spartan would get into Cardassian Space without being detected, he needed his crew's help on this matter but going against his previous lecture to Cumbrae he couldn't help but to second guess every single one of them.  
  
All of the bridge crew were on a heightened state of alert. All were aware the next step would take the Spartan into Cardassian space but no one knew what the Captain would do. Honestly he wasn't quite sure himself. He was playing through different scenarios in his mind. He could remember back to his prime years as Chief Engineer aboard the USS Aintree. In a rescue mission that took him into Tholian territory he reversed the polarity of the shields to disguise the ship as a Pakled transport, eventually he was caught as the Tholian's fired on the ship anyway and spent the next three months in a Tholian Labour Camp. However that experience had taught him a great deal, it gave him a both an inner and physical strength. Nowadays he looked back at those three months which he slaved away everyday knowing in the end he had defeated his captures not by strength, but by his utter refusal to give in.  
  
The memory inspired him with confidence and for a while again he started to believe. Jumping to his feet he signalled for Commander Sara to follow him to Engineering, where he would make a few modifications to his ten-year-old plan.  
  
Isaac Glatzer was still on duty as the Captain and Sara entered. On hearing of his plan Glatzer and his team got to work straight away and within the hour all modifications were complete. Perhaps fate would play a part in this mission afterall, Lennon thought. He was just ready to leave Main Engineering extremely satisfied when he spotted Glatzer searching through the sensor logs which Commander Sara had informed him of the gaps between entries. However, this time the gaps had been totally irradiated and only the complete records showed. As Lennon and Sara exited Engineering they began to discuss the matter.  
  
" I thought Lt. Glatzer said the sensor logs were nothing to worry about," said the Captain.  
  
" They do seem important enough for him to delete during a crucial remodification of the shields sir" Sara responded uneasily.  
  
But that made the Captain uneasy again, no he couldn't do it. He could no longer go about second-guessing his entire crew. Everyone must work as a team and as leader of that team it was his responsibility to get them safely into Cardassian Space. 


	18. Part 2: Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
It was now time, there had to be no looking back, only forward to the goal of the mission. The entire crew of the Spartan were in this together and Lennon had decided wholeheartedly they would work as a solid unit. Afterall he didn't fancy spending another three months in a Labour Camp. The ships main deflector dish was emitting all the characteristics of a Pakled transport ship, unless they were spotted through a window, the guise wouldn't be noticed.  
  
The ship had now crossed the border at an unguarded point and was well inside Cardassian space before the image of Melina III came into view. It seemed a rather uninspiring planet, but it's red volcanic terrain reminded Cumbrae of his home back on Vulcan. Cumbrae wondered if he would have the chance of experiencing the atmosphere first hand assuming the Captain would send down an assault team.  
  
However the risk involved in this may be too great and Captain Lennon would exhaust all alternatives before resorting to an assault team.  
  
" Scan the planets surface for life signs." the Captain ordered.  
  
" Preliminary scans reveal three thousand Cardassians on the surface... and one in what looks like an underground bunker three kilometres below the surface."  
  
" Why would there be only one Cardassian in an underground bunker?" Lennon asked nobody in particular. " What is the status of the shields protecting it?" the Captain again asked.  
  
" Non existent." the Vulcan security chief responded noticing the surprise on Lennon's face.  
  
" Beam him to the transporter room, security on standby." ordered the Captain as he walked to the turbolift signifying Counsellor Vall and Cumbrae to follow.  
  
Immediately upon entering the transporter room two armed security officers stood to attention before grasping at their phasers. Lennon and Vall both armed themselves as the Captain took control of the transporter panel.  
  
" Energising..."  
  
There was a brilliant flash of blue light in front of them and a Cardassian male appeared on the platform dressed from head to foot in an eerie black and holding some sort of tricorder. The Captain knew he had no right to hold this Cardassian, there was no evidence of who he was or if he knew anything about the military.  
  
" Welcome to the Spartan," Lennon spoke holding the phaser in front of him "I'm Captain Lennon, would you be so kind as to identify yourself."  
  
The Cardassian seemed unconcerned with the five phasers being pointed at him. As a Betazoid, Vall could sense some sort of inner strength emanating inside. One which she seemed already familiar with.  
  
" My name is Kalder Grim but what gives you the right to hold me here?" he asked as his bright red eyes widened.  
  
From his position at the back of the transporter room Captain Lennon could see the look upon Kestra Vall's face rapidly change, she knew something...  
  
" Kestra?' said the Captain  
  
" Captain..." she paused for a second. "GET HIM OFF THE SHIP, QUICK!"  
  
The Cardassian quickly reached for his tricorder and pressed a button. With everyone else caught up in what Vall proclaimed, Cumbrae was the only one who reacted quick enough and fired his phaser. The Cardassian hit the floor of the transporter barely conscious. Cumbrae reached out for the fallen tricorder.  
  
" It seems that Mr. Grim has transmitted our co-ordinates to a Cardassian warship."  
  
" No," shouted Vall, " That Cardassian, we have met him before. I don't know how but he is Tyros, the Maquis commander."  
  
Lennon seemed stunned at this, immediately ran to the transporter pad where the Cardassian lay stirring. Looking him directly in the face the Captain could see the similarity, the same burning eyes, and the same smug expression.  
  
" Somehow this man has been altered from human to Cardassian." Lennon shouted.  
  
" Or from Cardassian to human." input Commander Cumbrae.  
  
Lennon said nothing, the lines appearing above his eyes showed sheer frustration, immediately he pulled the Cardassian from the floor and held him against the wall as his consciousness returned.  
  
" What are you up to?" the Captain shouted gripping the Cardassian around the neck.  
  
" Well Lennon, lets just say you can't do anything about it now."  
  
He tightened his grip on the Cardassian neck.  
  
" It was you who sent us to DS9..." there was a short pause for a few seconds as something seemed to click in Lennon's mind. "Of course, it was you who planted information on DS9's security system for us to steal and lead us here. There was never any Cardassian diplomat aboard DS9; there is no military build-up. It was you who set-up this whole mission."  
  
He could only laugh back in the Lennon's face, in full knowledge his plan has worked to perfection.  
  
" Why?" he shouted, "Why did you want us here?"  
  
" Well Lennon if you must know, we at the Obsidian Order have heard so much about these new Intrepid Class ships, bio-neural circuitry and these new engines capable of cruising through the Badlands. Both are very impressive and would be of great benefit to the Cardassian Union, we just couldn't pass up the chance to let our scientists get their hands on them."  
  
The Captain's grip suddenly released from the Cardassian's neck, instead Lennon struck a blow straight into his stomach causing him to again hit the floor in a crumple. Again the Cardassian found his way back to his feet.  
  
" The Maquis are fools Lennon, the real Tyros has been rotting in our prison camps for three years. They couldn't spot an impostor and neither could you. I'm most disappointed Lennon; you shouldn't have trusted the Maquis. But I guess it doesn't matter now because you will never get out of Cardassian space."  
  
At that moment Commander Sara's voice came over the com system.  
  
" Captain, eight Cardassian warships have appeared from behind the second planet in this system. They've been waiting for us!"  
  
The Cardassian again laughed and again Lennon landed another blow straight into his stomach and he fell panting for breath.  
  
" I've already told you. You call me Captain Lennon."  
  
He signalled for the Cardassian to be removed from the transporter room and placed in the brig as he, Cumbrae and Vall raced for the bridge.  
  
" One thing is for certain now Captain." started Cumbrae as they caught their breath in the turbolift.  
  
" We know there is no Maquis spy onboard." finished Vall as if reading his thoughts. 


	19. Part 2: Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The three officers entered swiftly onto the bridge and ran to their respective stations. Commander Sara lifted himself from the Captain's chair and began to explain the situation before there was a call from the ops station.  
  
" The lead Cardassian vessel is hailing."  
  
" Ignore it, prepare to go to warp," he ordered.  
  
" They're jamming our frequencies, incoming audio transmission." Sara responded.  
  
There was silence for a second before some crackling was heard over the com system, then an unfamiliar voice spoke.  
  
" Starfleet vessel, you are surrounded and escape is impossible. If you surrender your vessel I promise none of your crew will be harmed."  
  
Again Lennon gave no response to the demand, he knew that Cardassian diplomacy was at best a joke and had no intention of handing the Federation's deadliest foe their latest design in starship. But bad news was coming from Lieutenant Glatzer in engineering.  
  
" We can only outrun the Cardassians at warp 8, but we don't have enough power to reach warp 8 while we're emitting our 'Pakled transport' guise. It will take fifteen minutes to reconfigure."  
  
" We don't have fifteen minutes, you've got five maximum." responded the Captain in annoyance.  
  
" I don't know if we can do it Captain, we'll have to override all the safety protocols and disconnect the deflector dish manually,"  
  
" Then I suggest you get started while we try and hold off the Cardassians."  
  
" The ship may not run without a deflector dish, its never been done before."  
  
" Then we'll be the first to try it." replied Lennon.  
  
The Spartan were sitting ducks for the eight Cardassian warships and Lennon knew this too well, however he was willing to bet the Cardassians wouldn't inflict a tremendous amount of damage to her if they wanted her technology. Perhaps this gave him the upper hand. There were a few moments of silence as both sides waited for the other to make the first move then a sudden thought hit Lennon. The Cardassians were using the science station found by Lieutenant Donnachie to send out false readings of military build- up, could they be doing the same here. Afterall as far as the Cardassians were concerned the Spartan had no idea about the sensor station. He stared down his nose at the eight Cardassian ships on the viewscreen.  
  
" Lennon to Donnachie." he said into his commbadge and continued, " Ruth, you are hereby reinstated as a full member of this crew, your first task is to go quickly to the window in the Mess Hall and tell me how many Cardassian ships you see."  
  
Commander Sara turned around to Lennon puzzled by why he should instruct a so bizarre order at a time of crisis.  
  
" I don't think this scenario is all it seems Commander. Remember they want us to surrender, don't they?" the Captain said with a smile on his face.  
  
Again the voice came through the com system of the Cardassian Commander.  
  
" USS Spartan, this is your last chance to surrender otherwise we will take your ship by force, we also believe you are holding a prisoner aboard, return him or your crew will be executed."  
  
Upon finishing the sentence Lieutenant Donnachie burst out onto the bridge looking bewildered at the viewscreen, she signified that through the window there were only two Cardassian warships.  
  
" Just as I thought, false readings." Lennon said aloud for everyone to hear "I want everyone to discard whatever their sensors are showing, we are going to do this on instincts alone." He then turned around to his crew at their stations.  
  
" Ric, respond to communication on my mark, audio only. Cumbrae charge weapons when the transmission is complete and Atkar prepare to jump to warp 8 when I give the signal."  
  
All around him the officers acknowledged his orders spontaneously, he could only hope engineering could give him warp 8 when he needed it. But Ric Sara seemed unsure about his strategy.  
  
" They still outnumber us two to one Captain." he began, "if we attack first they will respond and we might never make it back to Federation space."  
  
" They are bluffing us." Lennon shouted for the whole bridge to hear. "The first rule of deception, you must always be prepared for your bluff to be called."  
  
" Open communications now,"  
  
" Cardassian Commander," the Captain began with a smirk. "We are not prepared to simply give up our ship, especially to your pitiful armada."  
  
" This pitiful armada has eight ships all targeting you, so I suggest you reconsider our demand." the Cardassian responded.  
  
" Eight ships? I think you seem to have a problem with your mathematics."  
  
There was a pause between the conversation while the Cardassian stuttered.  
  
" Are you willing to bet your ship on it?"  
  
" Yes." replied Lennon. 


	20. Part 2: Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The time for backing down had now gone, the talking was over and now was the time for action. With sensors displaying false readings Captain Lennon was left dependent on his instincts. Some may have doubted, but Lennon believed, he profusely trusted in his instincts.  
  
" Pin-point the transmission of that signal and fire phasers." he ordered shouting at Cumbrae.  
  
The Captain didn't turn towards the viewscreen to see them hitting the lead ship, nor did he see six warships flicker in and out of existence for a brief moment.  
  
" Prepare to jump to warp 8, back to the Badlands."  
  
He heard a strange noise emanating from the undercarriage of the ship; he could only hope that Glatzer's experimental repairs had worked. The ship violently shook as she attempted to jump to warp throwing the senior officers all over the bridge but the ship remained motionless.  
  
Cumbrae was first up again at his tactical control panel confirming the Cardassians had launched an array of torpedoes, or so his scanners read. Suddenly a voice again came through the com system.  
  
" Engineering to Bridge. I've isolated the problem, give me one minute."  
  
Lennon climbed back onto his seat, in looking around Kestra Vall had not arisen from the floor, Sara quickly scrambled over to her on the ground and felt for a pulse. It was very faint. He tried to lift her up before the captain ordered him away.  
  
" Leave her Commander, take the ops station. Nurse, get the counsellor to sickbay."  
  
A blue uniformed nurse picked her from the floor and carried her into the turbolift just before Lennon noticed the barrage of torpedoes on the viewscreen heading straight for them. Were they real? That was what everyone on the bridge wondered. Lennon looked from Cumbrae to Sara and back to Cumbrae who both looked in a state of bewilderment.  
  
" Evasive manoeuvres target the lead ship again and brace for impact."  
  
The ship was again jousted in a huge explosion as the torpedoes hit. The bridge went dark, emergency power seemed down and no one could see who remained in the floor of the bridge this time around.  
  
" Shields are down, hull breaches on decks 7 through 11, phasers are also down." Sara cried.  
  
" Arm torpedoes, full spread." Lennon ordered.  
  
The torpedoes were launched and hit the lead Cardassian ship inflicting damage to its engines as Lieutenant Glatzer's voice was again heard.  
  
" Repairs are complete but that volley of torpedoes has sent the warp core haywire, if we go to warp now we could blow ourselves up."  
  
" If we don't we're dead all the same, prepare to go to warp."  
  
" Aye sir,"  
  
" The Cardassians are launching another wave of torpedoes. The hull won't take the impact." Cumbrae shouted over the noise of sparking control panels.  
  
" Go to warp now."  
  
The bridge lights began to flicker and in a huge jolt the stars on the viewscreen began to fly past them, the Spartan had made it to warp with only seconds to spare. 


	21. Part 2: Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The encounter with the Cardassian warships had been a costly one. The shield generator had failed and there were multiple breaches in the hull. The warp-core looked dangerously unstable as engineering teams worked frantically to keep it online until they crossed back into Federation territory. On the personnel front ten people were injured among them the ships counsellor Kestra Vall, perhaps it was a miracle no one was killed.  
  
However danger still lurked behind them, the surviving Cardassian warship was still in hot pursuit. With the Spartan in such a state there would only be one winner if another battle were to commence. Captain Lennon knew that the only thing keeping his crew and his vessel from capture was an increasingly unstable warp-core. As a former engineer he and Lieutenant Glatzer would do everything possible to keep it stable. Lennon was aware that the lives of all onboard would depend upon his success. Was this to be his fate? Would he pull through and save the ship?  
  
With only half an hour until they reached Federation space it looked as if he was fighting a loosing battle as the antimatter flow became increasingly erratic. They were beginning to slow down and the warship was gaining ground. Commander Sara monitored their impending doom from the bridge. From the com system he was able to speak directly to the captain running repairs.  
  
" Captain we won't make it to border at this speed, we must drop out of warp and face the Cardassians."  
  
" That's suicide Ric!" Lennon shouted back over the heavy engine room noise, "The state we're in we won't stand a chance."  
  
" But we have an advantage, they don't want to destroy us, they only want our technology."  
  
" I wouldn't put to much faith in that idea, the nearer we get to Federation space the harder it becomes for them to take our ship in one piece. They would prefer the Spartan destroyed rather than it returning to the border."  
  
" We can make it to the Badlands on impulse drive, our manoeuvrability systems would give us the upper hand." Sara responded.  
  
Unsure what to do he looked over to Lieutenant Glatzer who had all but given up on returning to warp 8. All his efforts were going into stopping the core from breaching.  
  
" Captain, we can't continue on like this, we'll blow ourselves to pieces."  
  
" No, we must keep going Isaac," replied Lennon, "we can do this."  
  
" No we can't sir." said Glatzer grabbing the Captain's shoulders. "You have done all you can to save the ship, its time to give the others a chance at it. Remember Captain, we are all in this together."  
  
Both men looked into each other's eyes and the Captain was taken aback by the unbroken stare from Glatzer. After a few seconds he agreed.  
  
" Power down the warp core, we make our stand in the Badlands."  
  
Glatzer smiled knowing the Captain had made the right decision, but deep down Lennon worried as for the first time in the whole mission his live and everyone else aboard the ship were in the hands of others. Fate would have its say now.  
  
" Your place is on the bridge Captain, I'll keep everything intact down here."  
  
Both men shared a firm handshake and as Lennon walked from the room he couldn't help but thinking that Glatzer would be a fine choice for any man to entrust their live.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The stars through the viewscreen had halted as Commander Sara stood in the centre of the bridge. Below him Ensign Atkar was preparing for his second test by the Captain and this time the crew's lives were at stake. All he had to do was navigate in and out of the various nebulas in the Badlands evading any Cardassian torpedoes. He had done similar missions hundreds of times before on the holodeck, but suspected this one would be very different. You can't train someone to work under pressure in combat conditions, it was all about experience but unfortunately for the young Ktarian he had very little. Commander Sara's presence would help in the crunch. Experience radiated from everything he said, an experience that would keep a calm head on the entire crew.  
  
Captain Lennon rushed out onto the bridge seeing the enormous gas cloud rapidly approaching. He could almost feel the Cardassian warship drop out of warp behind him. In looking around he noticed the entire bridge staff engrossed at their stations showing absolutely no fear of what may come to pass, they were ready to lay their lives on the line to protect the Federation.  
  
" Take us in Ensign Atkar." ordered the Captain.  
  
The tall helmsman looked towards Sara pacing towards him, eyes unblinking and a smile emanating from his face, showing the confidence he had in Atkar.  
  
The Cardassian ship closed from behind, just out of firing range but was following the Spartan into the nebula for a cat and mouse game. Upon entering Atkar placed the ship low in the gas cloud to avoid detection. All weapons were on standby, all there was to do was wait.  
  
It didn't take long before the warship entered the same narrow gap and began looking for the Spartan. Captain Lennon immediately took his seat at the centre of the bridge.  
  
" Target their weapons systems Mr. Cumbrae and fire all weapons." he said.  
  
From the viewscreen the Cardassian ship took quite a pounding, but the strong hull on the warship was not breached. Upon realising this, the Captain expected a deadly response, and quickly called to Atkar to again hide the ship.  
  
" Incoming torpedo!" shouted Cumbrae from the back of the bridge.  
  
" Evasive manoeuvres." said Lennon as Atkar pulled of a revolution to avoid the torpedo.  
  
However something happened that no one predicted, the entire gas cloud which the Spartan had pulled out from exploded right behind them. The ship turbulently shook and became engulfed in flames. Fires broke out across the bridge.  
  
" Safety backups are down." shouted Cumbrae allowing the fires to be left to junior officers.  
  
" What the hell was that!" shouted Lennon at the science console. "All hell is breaking loose."  
  
Lieutenant Ruth Donnachie had been reassigned to the bridge and eagerly pressed away at the science station.  
  
" It appears the plasma torpedo ignited the cloud of helium, the Cardassians have upgraded their torpedoes since our last encounter." she shouted back over the noise on the bridge.  
  
Ensign Atkar was trying furiously to reposition the Spartan to get another shot at the Cardassian hull when again another siren came from Cumbrae's tactical control panel.  
  
" Another incoming torpedo." he cried.  
  
" Brace for impact!" shouted Commander Sara grabbing hold of a hand barrier.  
  
Again the Spartan was shook from top to bottom and bodies flew across the bridge. Fires continued to burn on the bridge as control panels sparked and went black.  
  
" Hull breaches in Engineering section, emergency forcefields down. Shall I dispatch repair teams?" Sara reported from the ops station.  
  
" No." shouted Lennon.  
  
" The Cardassians are preparing to fire again." said Cumbrae  
  
" Evasive manoeuvres." cried Lennon.  
  
Atkar pulled off a dive as the torpedo flew past them into another helium cloud and igniting it. The Spartan again took the brunt of the impact as the bridge went completely black.  
  
" The core has destabilised, main power has failed, backups are off line, force fields are inactive and only the viewscreen is operational. We're no use to the Cardassians in this state." shouted Commander Sara.  
  
" Eject the core." shouted Lennon through his commbadge to Engineering.  
  
" Already done sir." came the response from Glatzer over the background noise from engineering which heralded explosions all over.  
  
" And send out a distress call, all frequencies."  
  
" Sir, the distress call won't penetrate the outer wall of the Badlands." Donnachie shouted.  
  
" I know." replied Lennon.  
  
The whole crew knew what was going to happen, a warp core breach of this magnitude would ignite the whole nebula and everything inside it. With main power off line they would be relying on their momentum to ride the initial shockwave and of course some piloting skill from Atkar, but foremost they were relying on fate to be kind.  
  
Atkar manoeuvred the ship into position with the last piece of thruster power and let it glide away from the jettisoned warpcore. All eyes stared at the viewscreen which emanated the only source of light on the bridge now. The Cardassian ship noticed the warp core and was frantically turning around. However it's engines were unable to overcome the turbulence from the gas clouds. Lennon looked at the screen with a smugness, despite the fact he could be facing his impending doom.  
  
" Die you bastards, die."  
  
Suddenly the entire screen filled with the most blinding light ever seen, the crew spontaneously turned away and lifted their hands to their eyes. The viewscreen again went black leaving the bridge in utter darkness. Everyone knew they only had a few seconds before the shockwave hit, that left just enough time to brace themselves in a crouching position and expect the worst. 


	22. Part 2: Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Several hours had passed and consciousness was just returning to Captain Lennon, he managed to sit up despite the intense pain in his ribcage. Looking around he noticed Doctor Lucas Dayne standing over him and through the darkness he managed to vaguely make out the shapes of his surroundings. He was in sickbay.  
  
" Doctor?" he wearily said.  
  
" Easy now captain, you've broken four ribs and have severe concussion,"  
  
" What happened?" he impatiently interrupted.  
  
" The shockwave carried us out of the nebula, we are lost in the Badlands but we escaped from the Cardassians and have you to thank for that."  
  
On looking around him the Captain couldn't help but notice the conditions he was lying in, extra beds were been erected throughout sickbay to accommodate the influx of patients. He looked at the Doctor feeling shocked.  
  
" How many?" Lennon asked  
  
" Seven dead, thirty seven injured, five seriously."  
  
" Ric? Kestra? Cumbrae?" he blurted out  
  
" shhh.. Sara and Cumbrae are fine, Kestra will be alright in no time and so will you." replied the doctor putting a support around the Captains ribcage. The doctor continued. " Lt. Glatzer has a few vital systems up and running, life support, sensors, short range com system but everyone could use the Captain back on his feet."  
  
" Doctor?" Lennon puzzling replied expecting to have an argument about not being allowed back on duty.  
  
" As you can see I've got enough patients here, I'm sure you can manage on your own." explained Doctor Dayne.  
  
" Thank you." replied Lennon as he struggled up and made his way from sickbay glancing to either side of him to see the carnage caused.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Upon climbing out of the turbolift he could see Commander Sara alone on what was left of the bridge. Control panels had been pulled from the wall by emergency repair teams, and only the magnificently coloured nebula clouds of the Badlands lit up the room from the viewscreen. Sara turned around and gleamed upon seeing the Captain entering the room, both men beamed radiantly and shook hands without uttering a word before turning to face the viewscreen.  
  
" Magnificent, isn't it ?" spoke Captain Lennon.  
  
" It's the most beautiful cloud formation I've ever seen, I'm only glad I'm still here to witness it." replied Sara.  
  
" I never doubted it for one second," Lennon beamed, "not with this crew."  
  
" And the crew never doubted it either, we stayed as one through both the good and the bad."  
  
" Our mission is still not complete, we must make it back to San Francisco to report to Admiral Nechayev. That could be a problem stuck here without a warp core." continued Lennon.  
  
" You've had it planned from the start captain. I thought it odd at the time but I now realise why you sent a distress signal which couldn't penetrate the Badlands."  
  
" And why was that?" tested Lennon.  
  
" You knew the Maquis were close by and you knew that when we escaped from the nebula they were the only ones who could help you get back to Earth, and why, because you still have the man who fooled the Maquis into thinking he was Tyros onboard the ship and they want him back desperately."  
  
" Very good Ric, you read me like a book." smiled Lennon. 


	23. Part 2: Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
And so it came to pass, the Maquis were only too happy to inform Starfleet of the Spartan's whereabouts in exchange for their prisoner. The USS Excalibur had been dispatched from DS9 to tractor the Spartan along with her surviving crew back to Earth. The toll had been heavy, seven fatalities inflicted by the Cardassians. Each and every one gave their life in the line of duty and in defence of the Federation. Fortunately all of the senior staff had only minor injuries with exception of Kestra Vall, but the skill of Doctor Dayne had her on her way to a complete recovery.  
  
The only official piece of business left was to draft a report and personally give it to Admiral Nechayev back on Earth. The only problem was where to start. As Christopher Lennon sat alone in his office amongst the rubble he couldn't help but stare out the window into the never-ending vastness of space and wonder how he would explain this whole mess to Starfleet Command.  
  
He picked up a computer pad and began to compose what was surely the most important report in his career, but several times he threw it down again on the desk erasing all that was written. How could one put these events into writing? Any attempt to do so would only act as a shadow of the mission that they undertook.  
  
The Spartan would need significant repairs in order to function properly and Lennon was left unsure what the future lay in-store for him. He thought the most probable outcome would see him reappointed as captain aboard his former ship the Aintree. That gloomy thought would seem like a step back in his career and he realised he may never again witness the ability and sheer determination the Spartan's crew possessed.  
  
With this in mind he left his shattered ready room behind and ventured out onto the bridge in search of his crew. The cleanup operation upon the command centre was well underway, Ric Sara was central to this as he led a huge array of officers from engineering, science and security divisions including Atkar and Cumbrae in reconstructing the bridge. Lennon looked around to see his crew at work. Isaac Glatzer lay on his back underneath the helm, Ruth Donnachie sat at what appeared to be the only operating station at the bridge pouring over scans of Cardassian space and at the rear of the bridge, Lennon also noticed Doctor Dayne leaning over an injured colleague tending to a deep cut in his brow.  
  
No one noticed the captain enter and for a few seconds he stared and felt eternally grateful for all the hard work done by everyone. Commander Sara turned around and spotted his standing outside his ready room.  
  
" Captain on bridge." he shouted for all to hear as everyone threw down their tools and stood to attention awaiting some sort of speech from Lennon.  
  
As he walked to the centre of his bridge nothing sprang to mind. Instead he paused and put his hand to his chest and began from the heart.  
  
" Today we stood up for the Federation, today we stand side by side with our colleagues, Human and Vulcan, Ktarian and Betazoid. We stood firm for the freedoms which mean the Federation and risked our lives to uphold it's principals. There may be people who think this mission counted for nothing, that it was a setup from the start but I say this mission showed the resolve of the Federation that no foe can stand against her people."  
  
The captain looked around and shared smiles with his whole crew, they were as keen and eager as he was himself and were just as sad to be leaving the Spartan after an incredible mission. However Lennon continued.  
  
" We have each accomplished this today with our hard work and selflessness... Imagine what we can do tomorrow." 


	24. Part 2: Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
1 week later...  
  
The setting was again so familiar to Chris Lennon. The sun gleamed from behind the hills, it shone its magnificent rays throughout the whole land. The shadows were long and the Golden-gate Bridge finally seemed to be living up to its name as the shimmer of light temporarily blinded him. But it was now autumn and the waterfront was not as green as it was almost two months ago. The brown leaves began to fall from the trees and the world seemed a little colder as he again began to wander around the city.  
  
The emotions seemed identical to those he experienced the last time he wandered these streets. Happiness to be home again, joy of being alive but foremost uncertainty of what lay in his path.  
  
The Spartan had docked at the Utopia Planitia on Mars last night with the entire crew being transferred back to Earth. He immediately returned to his home in the tranquillity of New Zealand and let the weight drop from his shoulders for a little while. After the best night sleep he had had in many years he woke to feel like a new man but still had to face Admiral Nechayev in San Francisco to summarise the whole experience.  
  
This time Lennon knew exactly where to go, the Admirals office had become like a second place of work to him and by-passing the secretary who sat in front of her office he walked straight into the guest lounge and took a seat.  
  
From behind an old fashioned wooden double door Admiral Nechayev entered the lounge from her office beaming radiantly.  
  
" Good afternoon Captain, great to see you again."  
  
" Likewise Admiral." he responded as Nechayev walked to the replicator.  
  
" Tea, coffee?" he inquired, "or perhaps something a little stronger?"  
  
" I suppose it is a celebration." Lennon smirked from his seat.  
  
Admiral Nechayev moved away from the replicator to a small counter concealed in the corner of the wooden styled room. She bent down and picked up a bottle and two crystal glasses and marched back over to the spot Lennon was sitting.  
  
" Brandy, it is a special occasion." she smiled back before taking her seat in a sunken leather chair across the table from Lennon.  
  
" I've read your report, it was very thorough." she said pouring into the glasses. "I liked your ingenuity, disguising your ship as a Pakled transport was a great touch."  
  
"Thank you admiral, fate was in my favour this time around." he responded.  
  
" It appears you were correct in your reasoning. The Obsidian Order did want us to send the Spartan to investigate the military buildup. It was a good thing you discovered the Cardassian sensor station before entering their space. Otherwise you would never have known about their tricks and the Spartan would be in enemy hands."  
  
" That wasn't down to me Admiral, Lt. Ruth Donnachie made that discovery using her own initiative. She deserves the credit"  
  
" Yes, so I've been told. Her findings have come as a bit of a surprise actually, we knew the Cardassians were devious but we never thought they had the ability to build a sensor array of that magnitude."  
  
" I think it took us all by shock admiral, we have become to complacent with the Cardassians. It's time to change that."  
  
" No captain, it is not time to act. We value our peace treaty."  
  
" But admiral they are freely scanning deep into our space. The tactical data they have on our forces would be astronomical." Lennon began arguing.  
  
" Not any more captain, because late last night while the Spartan was returning home a taskforce of Pakled transports entered Cardassian space and destroyed the array."  
  
"Pakled transports!" Lennon exclaimed as he began to burst into hysterics.  
  
" Exactly." Laughed the admiral.  
  
It took a while for the laughing to die down but Lennon's thought soon shifted to the here and now and he suddenly remembered the main reason why he was here.  
  
" So what do I do now admiral?" he asked in a sharp serious tone.  
  
" Well I've had a few ideas about that, the USS Aintree is in need of her former captain."  
  
Lennon had expected this response, and showed no emotion when it was aired although returning to his old ship seemed like a step back in his career.  
  
"Or..." continued the admiral, " The Spartan will be up and running again by Christmas and I can't think of a better person to take the reigns as she is integrated into Starfleet.  
  
Upon hearing this Chris Lennon rose out his seat as his heart pumped.  
  
" That's fantastic, thank you so much."  
  
" And I know an eager crew who are also without a ship at the moment." Nechayev continued. "But of course there is one position you are short of."  
  
Captain Lennon seemed puzzled, what was she talking about. However Nechayev continued to smile as she hit her commbadge.  
  
" Lieutenant, please enter."  
  
The wooden double doors again swung open and in walked a familiar face.  
  
" Lieutenant Anel Jura." began the admiral, "I'm sure you've met."  
  
Lennon seemed speechless at the time, Anel Jura had been left behind on DS9 after being taken into custody following his orders. The captain had meant to retrieve her at the end of the mission, but with everything that happened he had plain forgot.  
  
"It's alright captain," Jura began, "when the admiral found out I was under your orders she pulled a few strings to have me realised from the cell."  
  
" That's right captain, Lieutenant Jura has been sitting in San Francisco for the last two weeks while you have been out there putting your life on the line."  
  
Lennon and Jura quickly exchanged a smile, and it seemed he was forgiven.  
  
" Will you join us again Lieutenant, and this time I promise no fighting."  
  
" I'd love to Captain." responded Jura.  
  
" If he breaks his word Lieutenant, you could always use that left hook of yours again." laughed Nechayev. 


	25. Epilogue

Chapter 14  
  
From that moment onwards Christopher Lennon knew his dream had almost became reality, there were only a few loose ends to tie up. He needed to seek his first officer Ric Sara to herald the good news and tell of the successful conclusion of the mission. Sara was not in his office where the Captain initially checked. Neither was he available for the communiqué sent to his home however Lennon was informed by an older woman which he assumed to be Ric's mother, that Sara had spent all day showing the sights of the local area to a female companion.  
  
Feeling frustrated at his inability to convey the good news Lennon took a seat and peered from his office window admiring the beauty of San Francisco. The sun was directly overhead in the sky towering far above the buildings. Like a bolt of lightning an idea hit him. He completed a quick mental calculation realising Europe was nine hours ahead of Pacific Time. It would be 9 o'clock in Naples, the sun would just be setting and he had a pretty good idea where to find Ric Sara.  
  
He picked up a pad and without waiting for the turbolift, ran down three flights of stairs to the transporter room. A young ensign was present and immediately Lennon handed over the pad requesting immediate transport to those exact coordinates. He jumped upon the transporter and closed his eyes. If truth be told Lennon never enjoyed using the transporter, he always thought of the idea of his body being broken down to the molecular level quite disturbing, but in his line of work it was necessary to overcome the fear.  
  
Then the wind blew strongly against Lennon's legs and his body suddenly felt a great deal colder indicating he'd arrived at his destination. He opened his eyes again to the magnificent landscape that lay before him.  
  
From the slopes of Mount Vesuvius Chris could see the Mediterranean Sea in all her beauty span out beneath him. As the sun approached the horizon in the far west the city of Naples illuminated splendidly in the distance.  
  
" Christopher!" came a surprised female voice from behind him.  
Turning around he was able to pick out a human form in the darkness sitting on a rock some distance behind him and began to walk closer.  
  
" Kestra?" Lennon called, " What are you doing up here?" But the moment the words left the captain's mouth he suddenly realised the answer.  
  
" Captain." called another voice from near Kestra which he had expected.  
  
Another vague figure stood up from the darkness and approached Lennon who needed no indication to it's identity.  
  
" And how are you Ric?" asked Lennon.  
  
" Not bad, but what are you doing here?" he asked in return.  
  
" I'm here to ask you both to join me once again, the Spartan is going to need a crew when repairs are complete and I can't think of anyone better suited for the posts of first officer and counsellor."  
  
Ric Sara's smile widened from cheek to cheek as he turned around to see Kestra behind him. She had already risen to her feet and skipped over to them. From a closer perspective Lennon could see Kestra's hair blowing in the wind and revealing a bandaged scar on her forehead which she received as a memento of the Cardassian attack. However she was rejoicing at this news.  
  
" You mean we aren't going back to the Aintree?" she asked.  
  
" No, as my counsellor and one of my oldest friends I invite you to serve with me again aboard the Spartan." replied the captain.  
  
Kestra smiled and gleefully accepted her new post. Ric looked equally as happy and for the first time in his life he felt a calling as Lennon began explaining in great detail his encounter with Admiral Nechayev.  
  
"This calls for a celebration captain!" cried Ric as he ran up the slope to a cosy looking spot which he and Kestra had spent much of the evening.  
  
Within seconds he returned back to his original spot with a dark bottle and three glasses.  
  
" I was going to keep this brandy for a special occasion," Sara began, "and this seems as special as I had ever hoped." he continued whilst pouring from the bottle into the three glasses. "What shall we toast?"  
  
" To the Spartan," proclaimed Captain Lennon, "and all who travel in her."  
  
The moment seemed inspiring as all three officers lifted their glasses high to the background of the sea. The sun began its final descent in the distance behind the vast Mediterranean. Magnificent shades of orange and pink gleamed from the endless horizon.  
  
" To the Spartan." toasted all three.  
  
The sun dipped further into the sea as the colours began to fade leaving only the darkness and the memory of that life-warming moment. From overhead some distant stars could be seen gleaming against the black night sky as Chris Lennon looked up in wonder and awe. Ric and Kestra began to embrace in memory of the perfect moment as the cold night began to bite in. Ric was just curious about one thing.  
  
"How did you find us captain?"  
  
For a few seconds the captain didn't react to the question, as Ric pondered whether he heard properly.  
  
" Because this is where it all began." he started. "This is where humans first stood up against tyranny and oppression and rebelled. Because these are the slopes which nearly two and a half millennia ago a group of men had an idea, the dream of freedom and justice for all men."  
  
" You speak of the story of Spartacus and the slave rebellion." Ric put in. "A former combat gladiator who stood up against his master and the tyranny of the Roman Empire and fought for his right to live as a free man."  
  
" Yes Ric, and we again stood up for the same freedoms as he did all these years ago." lectured Lennon.  
  
Ric smile at the comparison, as a native Neapolitan he was taught the legend of Spartacus and the slave rebellion from an early age, it was part of his culture and he wanted to continue the story.  
  
" For a year the slave army lead by Spartacus resided on these slopes, defying the mighty Rome and crushing each legion of troops sent against them. From nothing they pulled themselves up and fought for their God given right to be free and shook the greatest empire in the ancient world to its knees."  
  
The darkness had now surrounded them and Ric couldn't see the look of appreciation upon Lennon's face nor the look of intrigue upon that of Kestra. Being a Betazoid she could have been forgiven for not having an extensive knowledge of human history.  
  
" What happened in the end?" she enigmatically asked.  
  
Both men loudly chuckled and looked each other in the eye.  
  
" I'll tell you later Kestra."  
  
THE END 


	26. Footnote

Thaks very much for reading my first fanfic.  
  
Please review as you see fit. 


End file.
